


Dammit, Takamura.

by ChubbyBunny28



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBunny28/pseuds/ChubbyBunny28
Summary: Hmmm." Takamura hums, looking at Aoki's face."Well he's much better to look at asleep than awake so I guess I'll leave him."Ippo and Kimura's jaws drop as Takamura nonchalantly looks out the window enjoying his view.





	Dammit, Takamura.

A 5 hour bus ride to Ippo's match. Simple, right?

As soon as Ippo took his seat, Aoki immediately sits next to him.

"Aoki?" Ippo tilts his head questioningly. 

"Don't mind me, kid. I just don't want to sit next to Takamura." Aoki sighs, settling into his seat.

"What did you say Aoki?" Takamura says, a devilish smile forming on his lips.

"N-nothing Takamura! Really!" Aoki replies putting is hands up in retaliation. "For reals!"

Takamura pulls Aoki out of his seat and harshly pushes Kimura into it, leaving quite the compromising position between him and Ippo.

Kimura blinks twice before turning around and trying to get revenge. In vain, of course, immediately getting knocked out afterwards, left to be taken care of by the featherweight champ.

"It's hasn't even been a minute Takamura!" Ippo whines, holding an unconcious Kimura.

"Whatever." Takamura says, still gripping on Aoki's arm, who is trying (and failing) to escape.

"Please take a seat." The bus driver says briefly and Takamura complies, dragging Aoki with him.

"Now, let's have fun shall we?" Takamura says to Aoki, cracking his knuckles.

After trying a few wrestling moves on Aoki (and Aoki pleading for him to stop), Takamura sat down in his seat, satisfied with his work.

After a few minutes of silence, Takamura feels a weight leaning against him. His shoulder to be precise.

It's Aoki, sleeping peacefully against his shoulder, mouth slightly agape, as if he had nothing to fear. As if he wasn't sleeping on Takamura's shoulder, the one person he should fear the most in this situation.

"Looks like the curse has set in." Kimura mumbles, waking up from his nap of unconciousness.

"What curse?" Ippo asks curiously, noticing the situation.

"Aoki always falls asleep on bus rides. It's impossible for him not to." Kimura sits up in his seat, getting more of a sense for his surroundings.

"Oh! Is that why he wanted to sit next to me?" 

"Yeah. He always sits next to someone that won't screw him over."

"Hmmm." Takamura hums, looking at Aoki's face.

"Well he's much better to look at asleep than awake so I guess I'll leave him."

Ippo and Kimura's jaws drop as Takamura nonchalantly looks out the window enjoying his view.

Five hours later, just as the bus stops moving, Aoki jerks awake, looking at the situation he's in.

His eyes meet Takamura's and the feeling of fuck up is thick against his innards.

"Good morning beautiful." Takamura says in a smooth voice, as if he's trying to impress a girl.

Aoki stares at Takamura with wide eyes, and begins to feel around his own body, as if checking for injuries, then takes out a mirror to look for marker scribbles on his face to find none.

Aoki wordlessly scoots over to Kimura and Ippo's seat.

Walking side by side to the stadium, an awkward silence lingers over everyone.

"You know, Aoki, you actually got a pretty face when you're sleeping. I wouldn't mind seeing it on my bed when I wake up."

The awkward silence thickens.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. Comments and Kudos are cool. Thanks for reading.


End file.
